Teacher's Pet
by KeatonGrin
Summary: SEQUEL to Candy Makes the Kisses Better. Lambo is doing well in his lessons but wants to move on to something more... will his teacher give him some 'extra credit? GokuderaxLambo More crack for the soul!


**Teacher's Pet**

**Special Note:** I bring to you... the **SEQUEL** to **+Candy Makes the Kisses Better+**!~

**WARNING!:** This story contains some **sexual content**... in the form of **frottage**. This story contains **shounen-ai/ malexmale** with a pairing of **59L** (**Gokudera**x**Lambo**)! If you do not like this pairing then PLEASE MOVE ON! This story is NOT for you!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own the characters or the series, just the fandomness of this story! x3 And I don't get paid! D:

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts.**

_**x x x **_

A soft moan and a gentle caress was all it took for that lovely little mouth to open wide enough so he could slide the hard piece inside. A pleased growl let him know how much the act was appreciated while strong hands gripped his thighs firmly, pulling him closer as if he would try to escape otherwise. Such a silly thought…that was the furthest thing from his mind. The feel of sucking made his spine tingle and his lower belly tighten. It was happening again…and it felt so good—but it never lasted long.

As soon as his hands started gripping more tightly to the toned biceps under them and his hips started pushing against the others, the kisses would stop and he would be forced to calm down. It was so unfair!

He tried, almost desperately, to fight the urges he badly wanted to give in to…he didn't want it to end yet—it was so delicious, but the sweet and teaching kisses soon became the erotic and teasing ones and it made him want more…even if he couldn't quite understand what that _more_ was. Sure. He knew about sex…what it was and how it was done—between men and women and the same sexes together—but he didn't know how it could satisfy his body and calm the desires he felt.

And he wasn't likely to find out anytime soon…especially if he was only with _him_. _He_ didn't seem to mind kissing so much—sometimes even sought him out himself for it but he wouldn't give in to anything else above that. It was slightly frustrating—even more so when he couldn't figure out why. Maybe…

"Ah!" He gasped when teeth bit down a little too hard on sensitive flesh, his bottom lip trembling with the shock of the pain. "G-Gokudera—"

"Sorry…," was whispered into his ear lightly before the fist twisted in his wavy locks tugged his head back gently so those teeth could work the skin of his throat instead.

Releasing a soft moan at the soothing feel he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations better as he ran the tip of his tongue over his previously bitten lip, happy to find no taste of blood. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth he ran it over the last traces of the candy he had just shared with the other before chewing it to proper digestive size and swallowing. _So good._ Just like the kisses…just like the tingles he always got when doing this.

After a few more kisses to his throat, the wandering mouth came to a stop before a smirk was pressed to his skin and then pulled away. He watched the body he straddled flop back onto the bed and stretch out languidly before mischievous pale green eyes looked up to meet his. He knew what that look meant. '_Your turn_'. Yes...his turn to demonstrate what he had been taught. After all…it was the purpose of all of this. He had asked Gokudera to teach him how to kiss a couple of years ago and so he had. Never mind the ulterior motive behind it.

Leaning forward so his hands were braced on either side of the older man's head, he leaned in slowly, bringing his face to a stop when his lips were just inches from the others mouth. Hanging there for a second he moved in as if to kiss the others lips only to bypass them and plant light kisses on his chin instead, trailing down to his throat before using his tongue to lick sensually on a patch of skin he wanted to mark.

He heard the light gasp as he bit down hard before sucking firmly, using his teeth to nibble every now and again while he moved down so his elbows were supporting his weight, one hand tangling in the silver locks while the other snuck down to slide under the older man's shirt, teasing the soft skin and muscles of his side.

When he felt that he had left a dark enough mark, he trailed his lips up to the corner of a jaw before nipping lightly, then pressing quick kisses all the way to the corner of his mouth. Green met green as they stared into each others eyes, causing him to blush lightly, before he pressed his lips against the ones waiting below, using his tongue to gain entry of the others mouth. Again they were met with the taste of candy traces and tobacco. _Delicious!_

The kiss was slow and sweet as his free hand explored the body beneath his, teasing sensitive flesh and working his way to previously unexplored areas. When they started exploring too far south for the others liking, trailing lightly past his navel, he received a warning grunt and a hard squeeze on his thighs. He heeded the silent command reluctantly before pulling his lips away to peck the tip of his nose lightly.

Pouting to show his displeasure at being reprimanded when he was having fun, he was soothed a little when those hands that had squeezed now started stroking and rubbing lightly at his thighs, pulling him closer to the body under him. Shocking tingles raced along his spine as his groin was pressed against his teacher's, the temptation to react starting to become too much.

Trying to distract himself he moved to tease the shell of a sensitive ear only to soon regret it when the movement of sliding up a little to reach his destination caused his hips the press against the ones below him more. It felt so good! _So_ good—too good. Whimpering, unable to resist, he let his hips grind lightly against the others, gasping and shuddering at the feelings it produced. Encouraged when he wasn't stopped at first, he began pushing a little harder until firm hands on his hips pushed to stop his movements.

"Gods… Lambo, stop," Gokudera groaned warmly against the bare skin of his neck which made him shudder more.

"Gokudera…sensei…" He whimpered softly, pushing against the hands, not wanting to be restrained.

The body beneath his shuddered before tensing. "Lambo, _stop_."

He heard the hissed words but before he could make any volunteer movement of his own he suddenly found himself laying on his back, panting as he stared up at the ceiling while the warm body next to his moved away a bit. It was too hot in the room and the feel of his half hard arousal straining against his pants was uncomfortable. Bringing his hands up to rub the frustrated tears from his eyes, he mumbled a bitter apology, voice cracking a little.

There was a light sigh before the body moved away more, making him feel lonely and unwanted. The smell of smoke assaulting him eased his mind a little though, letting him know that's probably why the other had moved away. Gokudera knew he didn't like the smoke and did his best to keep as much of it as possible away from him.

They sat in silence as Gokudera smoked his cancer stick, avoiding each others eyes. Lambo tried to calm his body and Gokudera seemed to be lost in thought. When finished with his cigarette the silver haired man turned to his younger companion and sighed, running a hand through his long locks.

"Lambo, listen… Maybe we should stop this for a bit," he said slowly as he got to his feet and walked over to the service cart that had been brought to their room earlier and poured himself a drink.

He stared down at the silken royal blue duvet that was customary to the expensive hotel they were staying at, biting back a small frown. He didn't want it to stop! But maybe…if Gokudera was just going to end up hating him…maybe it was better to put an end to it. "…Maybe."

Gokudera nodded with a relieved sigh. What? Had he thought he was going to throw a fit? Make a spectacle of himself? All for a kiss?

"When you're older…we can continue if you want," Gokudera said slowly as he walked over to the large window they had in their room, staring down at the beautiful city France had to offer at night.

Lambo snorted to himself. Paris…hmph. The city of _love_ and here he was…getting _rejected_. Not that he loved Gokudera…or he him in any way. He just wanted…wanted…Gokudera to let him follow his body's instinct. When they kissed, when they touched…he wanted more. He wanted…sex. He blushed brightly, cursing his immaturity. He was just a horny teenager after all, wasn't he?

Gokudera frowned when he didn't get any kind of response. Looking to where Lambo sat, he saw, with annoyance, he wasn't even paying him any attention. "Or…not."

Lambo snapped to attention, realizing he was being spoken to. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say…?"

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera growled as he glared at the beautiful young man before him, wanting to strangle his neck all of a sudden. How dare he not pay attention when he spoke to him and _then_ ask him to repeat it! "I _said_ when you're older we can continue if you want! But obviously you're not too interested!"

Lambo blinked slowly as those words processed, looking politely confused. "Eh? When I'm older…?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes before sighing. _Exactly._ This was exactly why he couldn't allow Lambo to continue whenever he tried to push for more when they were together. He was still just a kid. Soon he would be old enough for them to do whatever they wanted together without worry…but that was still a week off. And of course, Lambo didn't seem to get it. This made him worry that while he was physically ready, maybe he wasn't quite there emotionally and mentally. And there was no way he'd knowingly hurt Lambo in anyway by letting him do something he really wasn't quite ready for.

"Yes…when you're older. And more mature too. I don't want to screw around with some immature kid. Too much hassle, not to mention I could get my ass in trouble," Gokudera huffed as he turned away to look out of the window again.

Lambo's eyes widened as he absorbed that information, his heart beginning to thrum with excitement. _Screw around…_ Gokudera was talking about—h-he wanted to…too? Climbing off of the bed he went to the older man's side, slipping his arms around his waist from behind and bringing his lips to the back of his neck. Breathing in the scent of his hair, he whispered gently, "Gokudera-san…you…want me, too?"

The question was so innocent and sincerely curious that Gokudera's annoyance was easily melted away. Turning in the younger man's arms he caught his pretty face in his hands and pulled him close for a gentle kiss. "Mmn."

Lambo returned the kiss excitedly, thoroughly happy at that reply. He _was_ wanted…Gokudera _did_ want him. "Gokudera-san…my birthday is only a week away…why do we have to wait until I am eighteen? Isn't it close enough?"

"No… We wait because it's—Lambo!" Gokudera growled when he felt the younger one trying to feel him up. Sighing he pushed him back lightly and did his best to ignore his very adorable pout. "Just _wait_! Damn!"

Lambo was _not_ pleased to hear that. Walking over to his bed he plopped down on it, crossing his arms over his chest and a leg over the other. Gokudera was being so _stubborn_! Why couldn't he chose _now_ to be his impulsive 'do now, think later' self?

Gokudera sighed as he watched the pouting young adult—_adult_ being almost nonexistent—before an idea occurred to him, making him smile lightly. Maybe…it would shut Lambo up, give him a taste of what he desired, and become patient enough to wait. Walking over to the dark haired male he smiled more when he was pointedly ignored before leaning down to whisper lightly into his ear, brushing some locks of wavy black hair from a smooth cheek.

"If I give you…a little treat now, do you _promise_ to wait like a good little cow?" he teased against his skin, enjoying when the other shivered lightly.

Calm green eyes met his, cheeks dusted pink, before the younger one nodded slowly, whispering softly, "Yes."

"Okay then…," Gokudera smirked lightly as he moved his lips to press lightly against Lambo's, doing nothing else but just resting there as he brought delicate fingers, nimble from years of playing the piano, to the front of the shirt and undoing the remaining buttons that had managed to be neglected from their earlier kissing and touching.

Lambo, unsure of what to do with his hands decided to place them next to his thighs on the bed, using them to push up into Gokudera's kiss, trying his best to get the lips to move or respond in any way.

When the shirt was completely undone, Gokudera used his hands to push the cow print fabric from the smooth skin of his companion's shoulders, letting it fall until it got caught on his wrists. With the shirt pretty much out of the way he finally allowed his lips to move, parting when Lambo's questing tongue sought entrance. Using his body he pushed Lambo back lightly, keeping their lips glued together as he placed a knee between the dark haired man's now parted legs for balance.

Smiling as he pulled away, he licked his lips lightly before placing his hands next to Lambo's sides. Lambo really had become quite a good kisser…he had taught him well. Of course, it wasn't that hard when the young man was an eager learner. Lambo stared up at him with blazing curiosity as he thought on where to begin. Meeting his eyes he smiled more before placing a teasing kiss against his lips then moving down until he was at his throat again, kissing softly and nipping at the skin.

Finding a love bite he had created earlier he set to making it bigger, biting down and sucking a little harder than need be which caused Lambo to gasp softly, his hands moving to grip his attacker's forearms. When finished with that task he allowed himself to move lower, lips trailing over the exposed collar bone before moving to a new thing of interesting he had yet to allow himself self to orally explore.

Lambo's gasp was breathless and excited when his lips found his little pink nub, teasing it with swirls of his tongue and light nips. Looking up to the younger one's face he saw his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open in a silent moan. He was such an easy little thing to please, wasn't he? Teasing him just a little longer he finally allowed himself to move lower, pressing hot kisses to the skin of his quivering abdomen or grazing his teeth lightly over the contours of his muscles.

Trembling hands found their way to his silver locks when he began marking the light curve of Lambo's hip and his lower belly with possessive love bites and nipping teasingly at his belly button while pleased moans filled his ears as his chest bumped against the others hardened member. Making sure to press his body firmly against the one beneath him as he slid back up to capture parted lips, he was rewarded with a lusty groan that made his own arousal twitch with need.

When he pulled away, Lambo whimpered lowly in his throat, watching his movements curiously, panting lightly, as he got up from the bed and walked over to his, turning to sit on the edge slowly. His, unlike Lambo's wasn't in view of the window where anyone on a level near theirs could perversely peek in and see what they were doing…and it was about to get too hot to close the curtains now. The breeze would soon be welcome against their heated skin.

"Come here, silly little cow…," Gokudera said lightly, almost lovingly, as he beckoned the other to him with a heated look.

Lambo didn't waste a second to reply as he quickly climbed off of his bed and moved to the older male, shrugging free of his shirt as it slipped past his wrists onto the floor. Coming to stand in front of him, he smiled up at his beautiful partner before scooting himself back a little while bringing his hands up to grab hold of Lambo's hips at the same time.

Holding him in place he nuzzled into his stomach lightly before planting soft kisses over his lower belly then nipping playfully at his clothed bulge. Happy he was holding Lambo's hips he smirked against the dark pants, holding the panting man still when he tried to thrust into the touch, his fingers moving to his hair again.

"G-Gokudera-san…," Lambo murmured softly as he squirmed lightly in his hold.

Tightening his hold a little he grinned evilly to himself as he worked his mouth slowly over the bulge, using teeth and tongue to his advantage. Lambo squirmed more and trembled lightly under his fingertips, soft little moans and surprised gasps tumbling from his lips.

Bringing his hands down to the back of his knees, he pulled away only to pull the flushed male onto his lap before kissing his heated cheeks lightly. From there he held the heated body to his while grinding up into the hips on his.

Lambo shuddered at the contact, slowly following Gokudera's lead before feeling comfortable that the older man wouldn't stop him this time. Resting his hands on the shoulders before him, he pushed him back a little so he was resting on his elbows as he moved his hips against the ones below. More gasps and moans fell from his lips at the wonderful feelings the movement caused, a light sheen of sweat covering his bared skin as his pulse quickened and his breaths became shorter.

When his moans became soft cries, slowly getting louder the quicker his movements got, he was silenced with a hungry kiss from the older male. Kissing back he slowly became a little overwhelmed with the others tongue possessing his mouth, his fingers heating his skin more everywhere they touched, and his body heat creating a suffocating blanket around him. A part of him never wanted to leave.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the silver haired man's neck, he hugged him close while nuzzling his face into his warm neck. He showered any skin he could find with light kisses until he was suddenly shocked by the strange sensations in his lower belly. Shivering and pulling back a little he used his trembling hands to push Gokudera back against the bed, pinning him there slightly as he moved harder. Sweat tickled his cheek as it fell from his temple. He could feel _it_—soon he would discover what that _more_ was! He knew it.

He was racing toward it like a trophy at the end of a race and before he knew it he reached the end. With one hard thrust his body tensed before the most wonderful feeling _ever_ shot through his entire being. Gasping he shot up straight before throwing his back and crying out loudly with his release, body arching slightly in pleasure, until Gokudera quickly followed suit and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh…," he breathed warmly into his ear, his free hand stoking his side and back lightly.

He whimpered against the hand lightly before pushing it away so he could lean against the warm body as his tingled happily with sated pleasure. Sighing when Gokudera hugged him and pressed a kiss to his ear, he basked in his feelings before groaning when he was pushed off of the bomber's lap.

"Too hot…," Gokudera explained when he met questioning eyes.

Lambo blushed before looking off to the side, frowning to himself when he felt warm and sticky in his pants. He would need a shower. Moving his eyes back to the sitting man he smiled shyly. "Can that become part of the lessons, Sensei…?"

Gokudera arched an eyebrow before getting up and walking over to the window for a cigarette while trying to ignore his own need. Thinking on Lambo's words for a second he smirked. "What…like extra credit or something?"

"I guess…? Anything to please the teacher." Lambo shrugged, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair. Ugh. He'd definitely need a shower. Especially before work tomorrow.

"Teacher's pet…," Gokudera snorted as he inhaled his precious nicotine.

"…_You're_ the teacher!" Lambo pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Too right…," Gokudera mumbled, shaking his head.

Lambo frowned before his eyes narrowed on the older man, his Storm brother. "I _am_ your only 'student', aren't I?"

Gokudera turned to see light jealousy burning in the younger man's green eyes. Since when did what they do call for jealousy? It was just… "Sure. And this will be your last lesson until your birthday."

The pout that curled over Lambo's lips showed that he wasn't pleased. Nodding his head to show he understood he got to his feet and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping and washing up once the water was hot enough, he smiled a little when his thoughts trailed to what he had just done…

In just a week he would get to explore even further… He couldn't wait.

-Teacher's Pet End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** -BLUSHES- Theeeeeere we go!~ The sequel/ second part! :3 A THIRD PART CALLED **+Happy Birthday, With All My Love+** is being written! I shall try to finish it soon.

Ooooh, I really am beginning to love this pairing!~ x3 I think it's so cute. Eheh. If you like it too, then yay. If not... then why did you read it?

Please let me know what you thought of it! D8 Love it? Hate it? Something need to be improved?

Oh!~ Because I didn't explain it in the story... lol... they are in France on a mission. okay?


End file.
